Wataru Takagi
|birthplace = Chiba Prefecture|nationality = Japanese|occupation = seiyū and stage actor|active = 1987-present|status = Active|Agent = Arts Vision}} (July 25, 1966 - ) is a Japanese seiyū and stage actor from Chiba Prefecture. He is currently affiliated with Arts Vision. He is best known for his roles in Detective Conan (as Genta Kojima and Officer Wataru Takagi), After War Gundam X (as Garrod Ran), Slayers Try (as Valgaav), the Beast Wars: Transformers series (as Cheetas), GTO (Eikichi Onizuka), Hajime no Ippo (as Masaru Aoki), the fifth series of GeGeGe no Kitarō (as Nezumi-Otoko), Yes! PreCure 5 (as Bunbee) and the Super Robot Wars series (as Senshi Roa). Roles (Bold denotes major roles) Television animation *''After War Gundam X'' (Garrod Ran) *''Akagi'' (Yagi) *''Arc the Lad'' (Alfred) *''Ashita Free Kick'' (Jose Maskowitz) *''Black Lagoon'' (Chakka) *''Bleach'' (Ganju Shiba) *''Blue Dragon'' (Fagīno) *''Bōken Yūki Pluster World'' (Badnick) *''Chōdendō Robo: Tetsujin 28 Gō FX'' (Ikamu Manatō) *''Chōja Raidīn'' (Shinobu Mushanokōji/Raidīn Brad) *''Cinderella Boy'' (Aramisu) *''Cinderella Monogatari'' (Ian) *''Cyborg 009'' (Kapore) *''Detective Conan'' (Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi, Yaiba Kamen) *''Durarara!!'' (Horada) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fourth series) (Mujina) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fifth series) (Nezumi-Otoko, Shibaden) *''GetBackers'' (Kaito) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (Megane) *''GTO'' (Eikichi Onizuka) *''F-Zero Falcon Densetsu'' (Shioh) *''Golgo 13'' (Robo) *''Hajime no Ippo'' (Masaru Aoki) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Season 2 (Uraganos) *''Hellsing'' (Reif) *''Ichigo 100%'' (Rikiya Komiyama) *''Initial D'' (Kenji) *''Initial D Second Stage'' (Kenji) *''Jungle King Tar-chan'' (Samuransakku) *''Jura Tripper'' (Tank) *''Kakutō Ryōri Densetsu Bistro-Recipe'' (Haoji) *''Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids'' (Ken Tenjinbayashi) *''Kōchūōja Mushiking'' (Bibi) *''Kūsō Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy'' (Budō Massuru) *''Kyatto Ninden Teyandē'' (Gotton, Crow Ninja B) *''Legendary Gambler Tetsuya'' (Danchi) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Geiru) *''Matōkiden Pandalian'' (Silver) *''Megami Kōhosei'' (Gareas Elidd) *''Mister Ajikko'' (Laborer) *''Mojacko'' (Pitekan) *''Monster Farm'' (Suezō) *''Naruto'' (Rain ninja) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Tobi) *''One Outs'' (Nakane) *''One Piece'' (Bellamy the Hyena, Largo, Django (substitute)) *''Pocket Monsters Advance Generation'' (Jimbei) *''PoPoLoCrois'' (Marco, Don) *''Power Stone'' (Jack) *''Red Baron'' (Chatatsu Momonari) *''Sailor Moon (Rubeus) *''Samurai Spirits ~Hatenkōma no Shō~'' (Galford D. Weller) *''Shaman King'' (Tokagerō, Kevin) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children'' (Abadon) *''Shin Tenchi Muyo!'' (Kamidake, Shūjin) *''Slayers Try'' (Valgaav) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Doromizuman, Tanbarinman, Oldest Kanpyū Sibling (first voice)) *''Stitch!'' (Sparky) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (Kamidake) *''Tenshi na Konamaiki'' (Genzo Sōga) *''Time Travel Tondekeman'' (Husband) *''Tokkō'' (Kaoru Kunikida) *''Yamato Takeru'' (Kiryū) *''YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō'' (Daniel) *''Yes! PreCure 5'' (Bunbee) *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' (Harry Champ) OVA *''Baldr Force EXE Resolution'' (Genha) *''Chōjin Locke: New World Command'' (Pilot) *''DinoZone'' (Dino Stego) *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (Bātsu) *''Ginga Eiyū Densetsu'' (Gleesenbeck) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (Yan Valentine) *''Ō Dorobō Jing in Seventh Heaven'' (Maraskīno) *''One Piece: Taose! Kaizoku Ganzack'' (Roronoa Zoro) *''Rurōni Kenshin - Meiji Kenkaku Romantan - Tsuiokuhen'' (Shinsaku Takasugi) *''Uchu no Kishi Tekkaman Blade II'' (Hayato Kawakami) Theater animation *''Dōbutsu no Mori'' (Johnny) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Naitā'' (Hakari Azuki) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo no Gyakushū'' (Umio) Video games *''Arunamu no Tsubasa: Shōjin no Sora no Kanatahe'' (Shuren) *''Azito 3'' (Masatsugu) *''Backguiner'' (Masamitsu) *''Crash Team Racing'' (Komodo Joe) *''Ganbare Goemon: Oedo Daikaiten'' (Ekorori) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yokai Daiun Dōkai'' (Nezumi-Otoko) *''SD Gundam G Generation Series (Garrod Ran) *''Gotcha Force'' (Tetsuya, Nekobē, Desuburen) *''Front Mission 5: Scars of the War'' (Edward Collins) *''Hagane no Renkinjutsushi 3: Kami o Tsugu Shōjo'' (Second Lieutenant Boris Hammer) *''Hokuto Musou'' (Jagi) *''Jak II'' (Pecker) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Experiment 211 (Sparky)) *''Kunochi (Onibi) *''Legend of Legaia'' (Vahn) *''One Piece Grand Battle! 3'' (Bellamy the Hyena) *''One Piece: Pirates' Carnival'' (Bellamy the Hyena) *''Pocket Fighter'' (Zangief) *''Power Stone'' series (Jack) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (Skidd McMarxx) *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' (Skidd McMarxx) *''Rockman 8: Metal Heroes'' (Swordman, Frostman) *''Rockman X6'' (Commander Yammark, Infinity Mijinion, Doglas) *''Rockman X7'' (Flame Hyenard, Tornado Debonion) *''Rockman ZX'' (Purprill the Mandroid) *''Sakura Taisen 3 ~Parihamoe Teiruka~'' (Ciseaux) *''Shaman King: Soul Fight'' (Tokagerō) *''Shaman King: Spirit of Shamans'' (Tokagerō) *''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' (Hugo) *''Shinobi (Young Hiruko) *''Soul Calibur'' (Hwang Seong-gyeong) *''Soul Edge'' (PlayStation edition) (Heishirō Mitsurugi, Hwang Seong-gyeong) *''Street Fighter III'' (Ryū, Yang, Hugo) *''Street Fighter EX'' (Zangief, Doctrine Dark) *''Street Fighter Zero'' (Birdie, Adon, Sodom, Zangief, Gen) *''Summon Night 3'' (Bijū) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Senshi Roa, Garrod Ran, Ferdinand Arduk) *''Tomb Raider'' (Larson Conway) *''Tomb Raider Chronicles'' (Larson Conway) *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (Eddy Raja) *''Xenogears'' (Timothy) *''Zeus II: Carnage Heart'' (Ramiam McGaia) Tokusatsu *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' (Mahōbin Banki) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (Hidou of the Swift Runner) *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (Armadillo Imagin) Dubbing roles *''24'' (Lynn McGill) *''8 Simple Rules'' (C.J. Barnes) *''Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid'' (Cole Burris) *''Bad Boys II'' (TV edition) (Marcus Burnett) *''Be Kind Rewind'' (Jerry Mclean) *''Collateral'' (Max Durocher) *''ER'' (Doctor Victor Clemente) *''Garfield: The Movie'' (Nermal) *''Godzilla'' (TV edition) (Doctor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (Dobby) *''High Fidelity'' (Barry) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (Fuji TV edition) (Buzz McCallister) *''Independence Day'' (DVD edition) (Miguel Casse) *''Iron Man'' (James "Rhodey" Rhodes) *''Joy Ride'' (Fuller) *''LAX'' (Henry Engels) *''Lethal Weapon 4'' (TV edition) (Lee Butters) *''Men in Black II'' (TV edition) (Scrad, Charlie) *''The Mummy Returns'' (Fuji TV edition) (Izzy Buttons) *''Muppets Tonight'' (Sal Minella, Pepe) *''Panic Room'' (TV edition) (Junior) *''Shall We Dance?'' (Nippon TV edition) (Chic) *''Shallow Hal'' (Hal Larson) *''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' (Richard "Sketch" Pinshum) *''Snakes on a Plane'' (Troy) *''Son of the Mask'' (Otis) *''Supernatural'' (Ed) *''S.W.A.T.'' (DVD edition) (Police Officer Third Grade Brian Gamble) *''Transformers'' (Glen Whitmann) *''True Romance'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Floyd) *''Van Helsing'' (Video edition) (Friar Carl) *''Ugly Betty'' (Giovanni "Gio" Rossi) *''Predators (2010 film)'' as Stans Animation *''Cars'' (Boost, DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod) *''Duck Dodgers'' (Duck Dodgers) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (Cartoon Network commercials) (Eddy) *''The Incredibles'' (trailer) (Frozone/Lucius Best) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (Zen) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (Tip the Penguin) *''Looney Tunes'' (Daffy Duck) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (Smudge) *''Spider-Man'' (Cartoon Network edition) (Hobie Brown/Prowler) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (Iceman, Captain America (video edition)) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (Tom) *''Up'' (Gamma the Bulldog) *''X-Men'' (Toon Disney edition) (Iceman) External links *Wataru Takagi at Arts Vision *San-nin no Kai Official Site * Category:1966 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Chiba Prefecture ar:واتارو تاكاغي es:Wataru Takagi fr:Wataru Takagi ko:다카기 와타루 id:Wataru Takagi it:Wataru Takagi ja:高木渉 fi:Wataru Takagi th:วาตารุ ทาคางิ (นักพากย์) zh:高木涉 Category:Arts Vision